This Is How We Fell Apart
by ReaperRuby
Summary: Oh, how he fell for her, but she didn't feel the same way. The story of how they went from friends to lovers to nothing more than the past.


Jaune and Ruby had been somewhat okay friends, er- acquaintances since they started school together. However, they recently hit it off since they found out they play the same game together.

Ruby doesn't have the best grades in the world so by default, she ended up in summer school.. And Weiss was there. She hadn't seen Weiss in over a year when she had broken up with her. I mean, after that, Ruby was so devastated and wouldn't speak to anyone for weeks, not even Yang. Just seeing the Schnee made her heart go at an unsteady pace, she didn't care whether she was rich, just her sweet personality under that icy exterior, she was so elegant, and...and...she seems imperfectly perfect.

After summer school on Fridays, Ruby would hang out with her friends at the park. So, guessing he had nothing to do, she would invite Jaune. "Alright guys! Since we can't really do anything else, let's play hide-and-seek," Ruby exclaimed.

Pyrrha was it first in the game as seeker. "Psst, Ruby come with me," Jaune whispered over to Ruby. She followed his lead and they soon found a place to rest, hidden by bushes, yet still open enough to bring comfort.

Sitting upon a comfortable stump, the brunette's ears perking up to her friend's voice breaking the silence between the two. "Wanna know what I find interesting in a girl, one who's just like one of the guys, you know?"

The other began to panic inside 'Is he implying what I think he is...ha ha, no way, it can't be me, I mean no one likes me anyways...' To not seem suspicious, she nodded and agreed.

"Ruby! Jaune! The game's over!" They can hear their friends yelling for them, coaxing them out of their newfound hiding spot. Slowly making their way back to the table, the shorter of the two noticed the slight smirk coming from Wukong and Adam but decided it'd be best to ignore it.

It's been approximately about a week since Ruby's guess had been right- Jaune Arc has a crush on her, Ruby Rose, the giant goofball. Ruby being Ruby, she had went into a panic standby mode. She had never even thought of him as a suitor and a majority of her friends disapprove, but she shouldn't care as long as she was happy. 'Of course, they would understand, right?' she had thought to herself. She groaned to herself thinking, and let out a sigh of defeat, letting sleep take over her.

Soon after Jaune had thought he failed, the young high schooler had given him a chance. But matters soon got worse when Jaune had declined into a state of sadness and seeing that no one close was around to help him Ruby had told Ozpin to talk to him.

"You told Ozpin!" The brunette flinched as she read the blond's text. As he kept going on, she began to feel worse and worse. It got to the point where she didn't want to talk to him. She was able to read the messages on her scroll without him aware of them being read.

"Weiss! I need you to help me!"

"Why should I? I finally got him off my back..."

"Because a good partner wouldn't let me suffer like this."

"Fine."

It's been even a couple more days since the messaging incident and now Ruby needs a ploy to get distance between the lover boy.

"Alright Ruby, I have the most perfect plan I can think of as of right now," Weiss began, "you are going to get a girlfriend."

"Weiss, there's no way I can possibly get a girlfriend. I mean, have you seen me? Like really, have you seen me? It's impossible," the brunette replied.

She started back up, "Okay, let me rephrase that, you need to get a "girlfriend". She doesn't have to really date you, pity if she did. It'll just make Jaune less interested and maybe he'll get the idea and back off. Do you get it now?"

As soon as she began to realize what was going on she pulled out her phone to begin texting the first person that came to mind.

4:13

Hey Blake, so I need you to do me a huuuge favor. I swear I'll find a way to pay you back.

4:19

Yeah Ruby, what sort of favor is it?

4:20

I need you to...be my girlfriend. Okay, not a real one. Weiss said I need a "girlfriend" in order to deal with the Jaune situation. Pleaasseee?

4:30

Ruby, no. I can't really do that. Why not the person who suggested it?

4:45

You don't mean...Weiss Schnee herself?

4:45

It's only fitting Ruby, got to go. Tell me and Yang how everything goes

Looking up from the phone, the brunette sighed. This is going to be a doozy.


End file.
